powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Truth™/Suzuka Kimura
Information Appearance Suzuka is a college student (who looks very young for her age) with black hair that is cut evenly at shoulder length and has quite the glamorous proportions; which she proudly flaunts and shows off in revealing swimwear on rare occasions. Her youthful appearance leads many people to assume that she is a (busty) middle schooler, shocking them once they learn the truth. Indeed, she looked young enough that she could mix in with university students without looking out of place. She is usually seen wearing a blue track suit that functioned as casual wear and sleepwear for her, to the point where others believe that she would probably wear it to a wedding or funeral. According to her, the track suit is "overflowing with practicality," likely indicating that she chooses her clothes based on functionality and not on appearances. During missions she only wears track pants with a white shirt. Her large breasts are apparently hidden by her track suit (According to her, her bust size is 91cm). Back in middle school she had a smaller bust, even being called flat chested by Miko. Personality She is like the polar opposite of her older sister, both in personality and figure. While Miko is irresponsible, more laid-back and sometimes child-like. Suzuka is serious, mature and responsible. Also, Suzuka has a large bust while her sister has smaller breasts, which Miko is self-conscious about. She teases her sister about that. In spite of this, she truly cares for her big sister. Suzuka appears to have a low tolerance for alcohol. While drunk she is terrible to deal with, becoming relentless to people she gets what she wants; she has a habit of clinging to young men she likes, as many young males can attest to. Indeed, in this state she is willing to kiss anyone, boy or girl, so long as they are younger than her. She is also very careful of her health or at least her beauty, which even seeps through when she is drunk, as shown when she stops herself from sleeping while drunk as she hasn't stretched yet or even taken off her makeup. Background She is a student of an unnamed school, and is also a volunteer of Blackout. She is also an avid player of the Fighting Street series of fighting games, and specializes in the character Reina, to the point that she is called Empress Reina for her skills on using the character. Powers Enhanced Charisma- Combat Specialist- *Combat Perception- *Enhanced Unarmed Combat- *Inverse Ninja Law- *Peak Human Condition- Overdrive- Nerves of Steel- Disguise Mastery- Enhanced Lung Capacity- Silent Rage- Equality- Perpetual Consciousness- Magic Resistance- Invisibility Cancellation- Intangibility Cancellation- Equipment Magic Apps- *Detection App- *Beef Up App- *Speed App- *Immunity Calling- *Defense App- *Flashlight App- *Reprogramming App- *Download- *Mystery Solver App- *Information Transferal- *Holographic Projection App- Her Track Suit- Limits She can still be put to sleep, since sleep is an altered state of conscious. Buffering Trivia Relationships Mari Bosconovitch- Kirie Agria- Hitomi Kliesen- Category:Blog posts